Saddness
by hanyou-halfa
Summary: Amity Park's ghostly hero, killed. By who? Read to find out. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is a oneshot that I drempt and decided to type up, and aparently, my mind has expanded this oneshot and has given me an idea for a sequal. If you want me to make this sequal then please write so in a review, because I won't write it if you guys don't want me to. I'll understand ;) Hope you enjoy please review:D**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

There was an eerie fog slowly engulfing the perimeter of beloved Amity.

The citizens merely saw this as a natural occurrence, happening only every so often. And also every so often, an invisible silhouette appears in the sky. Our ghostly savior, our hero, Danny Phantom. Keeping an invisible eye on his city. Little did he know, he was also being watched. Two emotionless glowing eyes peered at him through the thick dense of the woods. He eagerly awaited to return to his family and friends, one in particular. A small gift was held tightly in his hand, as he was getting ready to fly home.

An icy blue mist escaped the Phantom's lips as he turned his head towards the outskirts of the city. Flying towards the outskirts he noticed a strange blue glow. As he closed in to get a better look, a strange feeling surrounded him, a lulling feeling, almost hypnotizing. It was very calming.

Then, before he knew it, something flew past him. He quickly snapped back to reality, realizing that whatever flew past him was dangerous when he felt a fresh scar along his arm. He looked down towards the source of the blast. Seeing a quick silhouette dash into the woods, he flew into the forest to follow it. As he landed, another blast flew past him, closer and more powerful than the last one.

He looked towards the forest, scanning through the dense brush to find what he once saw. He began to walk into the forest, and as soon as he did, the icy mist escaped once again. He quickly turned and furrowed his eyebrows to what he saw. It was a girl, around 12, 14 years at most, wearing a long deep blue hooded cloak with black markings along the hood and the collar. It was a ghost. He couldn't really see her face, just two icy blue eyes glaring back, and the silhouette of her lips parting.

"So ghost boy, you've finally come." She quietly said.

"Who are you, why are you here?" he yelled out, holding the gift tightly in his hand.

She didn't respond. She merely pulled something out of her cloak. A glowing blue orb.

"I am," she began as she closed her eyes.

"Sapphira, youngest of the seven daughters of Master Damien, I have come for two things. The first one, I have already gotten." She said as she turned her head towards the bushes. A girl stepped out, an ecto-blaster in hand and a glowing blue ring around her neck. A girl Danny was all too familiar with. He held the gift even tighter.

"What do you want with her? If you've overshadowed her, release her now." he demanded as he readied an ectoblast.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do that." She said calmly as a piece of her blue orb launched itself towards Danny. It phased into his stomach, causing him a great deal of pain. Instantly, he fell to the ground, diminishing the ectoblast.

"And, I have chosen her as my assistant, just as my sisters have chosen theirs."

"W-what did you do?" he said in a pained groan.

"That piece of my orb lodged itself into your body. I now control your energy, which means I can either give you more energy, or none at all." She replied in her ever emotionless tone.

"My orb controls the both of you now, however, my orb can only control your energy, I have _her _under my complete control."

Danny felt extremely angry, he wanted to hurt her, for what she had done to him, and for what she had done to her.

"Release her, take _me_ alone, just let her go." his voice practically cracking with emotion.

She just stood their, turning her head away. Her orb glowing dim.

Then Danny felt his energy return. He readied another ectoblast, only to be stopped.

"If you want to attack me, you must get through her, and the only way to do that, is to kill her."

Danny gasped as his eyes widened. He saw the look in her eyes, emotionless, yet determined. He knew what she said was true, in her current condition, she would stop at nothing to protect her controller.

"No, I can't kill her." he sighed as he diminished the blast once again.

"No? Then she'll have to kill you." She simply stated as if it were nothing. She then motioned her hand. At that moment the girl readied her weapon. Energy from the ring around her neck engulfed the energy of the weapon. It began to charge.

Danny just stayed there kneeling on the ground. His head lowered, tears streaming down his face.

"You have made your decision, now your fate is sealed." she quietly stated in an almost sad tone.

The weapon was fired, pain was felt. Danny was seen broken up; bruised, reddish-green liquid was splattered around. A gaping hole was seen in his chest. The gift in hand, soaked in bloodied ectoplasm.

"And now, to finish this." Her voice quieted down to a saddened whisper.

The weapon charged once again, this one even more powerful than the previous.

The weapon was aimed, energy was collected. For the first time, since this horrid experience, Danny had looked his executioner right in the eye. Sapphira had seen the expression on his face, the sadness, confusion, rage. All twisted together into one pained expression. She immediately turned her head. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to be responsible for it, but she had to be. She tried to suppress the tears, the cries. They shouldn't be seen, they mustn't be seen. She was a daughter of the great Master Damien. In this instance, the orb dimmed once again, this time it was the girl who gained some control.

_Huh, w-where am I, D-Danny? He's hurt, I have to help him!!_ She tried to move to, tried to break free, but she couldn't. She felt the weapon in her hand. Her mind nearly exploded at what she concluded.

_No! I can't have done that; please say I didn't do that, Danny…_ Tears began streaming down her face.

Danny saw these tears, the look in her eyes; he knew she was still in there.

"Please, stop this, you can!" he called out as he clutched his stomach in pain.

Sapphira looked towards him, then to her. She saw the tears streaming down her face. Sapphira was amazed.

_No, please I don't want this to happen!!_ Screamed in her head, but nobody heard her.

The weapon continued, and soon fired. A powerful blue blast exploded towards Danny.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ She screamed so loud, her body almost made it audible. Then everything around her went black. Sapphira had gained full control again.

"Please, no." Danny whimpered.

"Sam…"

A large explosion was seen on the outskirts, blue mist flowed around. An eerie feeling of death soon took its toll on the fellow citizens of Amity. Sapphira bowed her head.

"It is done." She said quietly. Tears began slowly trickling down her face.

_I'm sorry,_ Sapphira looked at her new assistant, then she looked to the sky. A small object was falling. She stretched out her hand and caught it. Looking closer, she saw that it was a ring, a class ring, covered in ectoplasm. A bluish-green gem was in the middle, slightly glowing. She looked on the inside and found the name _Sam_ engraved into it. She held it tightly. She turned around, held out her hand, let the orb expand into a blue portal and engulf both Sam, and herself. Soon they both disappeared into the bright blue portal.

Amity Park has now lost their ghostly protector, and soon this news will be made known.

* * *

**Well there you go, my oneshot that may or may not have a sequal. Umm, that's really all I have to say about that so, hope you enjoyed :D sorry for any mistakes, please Review:D **

**Remember, if you want to see the sequal just write so in a review:D**

**Later!!!**

**-Kate**


	2. Heads up

Disclaimer: I don't really need to put this here...

Just a heads up to anyone reading this that the sequal has already been made, if you don't know already. GO READ IT PWEEEAAASSSSSSEEEEEE :D Ok thanks, Bye now :D

Oh, and thanks Dizappearingirl and Nicktoons Squad for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it :D

Later!!!!!

-Kate

RANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERSRANDOMSPACEFILLERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
